There is a significant and continually increasing need for widely available power, particularly in the field of consumer and business electronics, due to the proliferation of laptop computers, cell phones, music players, personal digital assistants and other self-powered rechargeable remote devices that require periodic charging. In many public places, power may not be readily available to the general public because of the need for a power outlet for a wired connection. In the past, squatters may have plugged their devices into any available outlet and used power from the owner of the outlet. As devices become more power hungry the availability of outlets and the need for more power have become more common. This is exaggerated by the number of devices and the volume of usage per person. Electric vehicle charging now uses standard outlets, which contribute to the power supply needs of the public. Outlet monitoring and power usage control may be necessary to fairly provide consumers with power while receiving compensation for the product (power) that is provided.